1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicular headlamp. Particularly, the present invention relates to a headlamp used in a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a lighting device for a vehicle that employs a semiconductor light emitting element such as an LED (Light Emitting Diode) has been known (for instance, see JP-A-2002-231013 (pages 2 to 6, FIGS. 1-13)). Further, it has been studied to use the semiconductor light emitting element such as the LED for a vehicular headlamp, for instance, in view of design. The vehicular headlamp needs to form a prescribed light distribution pattern from the viewpoint of safety.
The vehicular headlamp includes a plurality of light source units having semiconductor light emitting elements. The light source units sometimes respectively synthesize lights that are applied to the front part of the vehicle to form the light distribution pattern. In this case, the wiring of the plurality of the light source units is complicated so that the size of the vehicular headlamp may be hardly made to be small.